


Saturday Night Fever

by queque



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Time, Dad Ben, Daddy Kink, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Modern AU, Mom Rey, Mutual Pining, Reylo Baby, Sexy Time, Slow Build, Smut, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queque/pseuds/queque
Summary: Rey enjoys spending her Saturday nights with herself and a good book but she’s always willing to make a exception for her long time crush, Ben Solo.





	1. Chapter 1

 

A stormy Saturday night found Rey Niima snuggled under a heated blanket in the tiny living room of her studio apartment. She was lounging peacefully while sipping tea and reading _Pride_ & _Prejudice_ for probably the hundredth time. Rey always enjoyed her own company, was pretty much forced to from a childhood of rotating foster homes and fleeting faces. She was lucky enough to have received an engineering scholarship after turning 18 which freed her from the very real possibility of living on the streets. Through her schooling she blossomed into a true academic and even made a small group of friends. The first she’s ever had. While she loved them and valued their companionship, it was hard to shake those old patterns of solitude. Which is why she decided to make Saturday nights _her_ night and loved every second of it. It was a routine that suited her just fine and her friends, Finn, Poe, and Rose all knew that she needed a little detox from too much social interaction.

Rey was cozy, comfortable, and content. Until her phone buzzed suddenly with an incoming text, causing her to jump slightly at the sudden intrusion of sound. It was from Ben Solo, her former TA who she originally hated for being a hard ass but soon grew to love for his dark and witty disposition.

_I know Saturday nights are “Rey nights” but I just had the worst blind date of my life and ended up walking to your apartment. I’m outside._

Rey’s eyes bulged when she read that he was downstairs. In this storm?? Is he mad??

She hurried out of her little cocoon of tranquility and quickly buzzed him in. Not even thinking about the fact that he was just on a date with some mystery woman. Not that she should care. And she doesn’t. _She absolute doesn’t._  Ben Solo was a hulking beast of a man with a prickly demeanor and grungy appearance that he used effectively to keep everyone away. Well, everyone except Rey. She quickly realized that under his hard exterior was an overly emotional man looking for connection in a world that he didn’t feel he fit in to. A feeling known all too well by the girl who grew up with little to no attachments to her name.

She wasn’t sure when her fascination with him had started but if she’s being perfectly honest it was probably the minute she looked into those mesmerizing brown eyes. They had a power over there that she couldn’t quite understand and when he spoke softly in his low timbre she could feel her knees quake. It also didn’t help that he was absolutely gorgeous. Not the kind of good looking that seemed the norm these days, of tanned skin and beaming white smiles, but more of an angular beauty. Almost like art.

She opened the door at the sound of his soft knock and looked upon a dripping wet Ben Solo standing awkwardly in her doorway.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your night I just needed to talk to someone who doesn’t make me want to rip my hair out” he said a little sheepishly.

He ran his hands through his soaking inky locks and flicked the remaining water off. Rey found herself lost in the movement as a fleeting feeling of jealousy passed through her.  _What she wouldn’t give to run her hands through that hair._ She shook off her intrusive thoughts and gave him a warm smile as she moved aside to let him in.

“That bad huh? I didn’t think anything could come between you and your hair” she teased as she shut the door behind him.

He gave her that little smirk that only seemed to show its face when she was around and said, “She asked me which Kardashian was my favorite and then spent the next hour ranking them from worst to best...it was a nightmare”.

Rey couldn’t help but laugh at the idea of Ben being involved in an in depth discussion about the whole Kardashian family. She tried to control her laughter in fear she would hurt his feelings but when she looked back up at him he had a smile on his face that took the air out of lungs. His endearingly crooked teeth and full lips have been a plague on her dreams since meeting him and seeing him smile at her did nothing to remedy that.

“Well will a beer help turn this night around?” she asked as she headed to the fridge.

“Yes, please. I promise I won’t intrude too long.” He glanced quickly around her apartment, taking stock of what her Saturday night had consisted of. Eyes landing on her over turned book and cup of still steaming chamomile.

“Another night of Jane Austen?” He asked as he accepted the beer from her hands, taking a generous swig.

He was teasing her. He knew her obsession with romantic classics and he loved to hold it over her head.

With a mock scowl she said, “if I seem to remember correctly, Saturday’s are for my own personal pleasures and not for being ridiculed in my own home by a soaking wet giant.”

He stifled a laugh and raised his hands in a show of surrender. She returned to the couch and he followed behind her, removing his sopping coat and plopping down onto the worn leather.

“So your idea of personal pleasure is a book written in the early 1800’s? I think most people have something a little more primal in mind.”

Heat rose to her cheeks at his words and she quickly changed the subject from her “pleasures” to his failed date that night. They sat and talked and lamented over a decent meal wasted and before they knew it, empty beer bottles started filling up the coffee table in front of them.

When Ben finished his fourth beer he leaned back on the couch and propped his arm on the cushions behind her head. She pointedly ignored the rush of butterflies at the proximity of him and how easy it was to get cozy next to him. It was hard to ignore though when he kept stealing quick glances at her lips with heated eyes and a touch of color in his cheeks from the alcohol.

“I’m giving up on blind dates. Maybe on dating all together” he says after a few minutes of comfortable silence passed between them.

Without thinking Rey responds “I don’t think I’ve been on a date in almost four years.” And then, quickly realizing she admitted something slightly embarrassing, she guzzles down the remainder of the beer she was nursing.

He turns to her with a look of utter shock on his face.

“Four years?? What have you been doing all this time?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to go on dates I just haven’t found someone who excites me enough to give them a shot.” Rey tried not to sound too defensive but even she knew she failed at it so instead she pushed on with even more explanation.

“I went on a couple of terrible dates and gave it up. There were only a few men I’ve known who I’ve wanted to get to know more and they didn’t return the feeling so here I am.”

He regarded her for what felt like hours with a look of utter bewilderment.

“But, you’re fucking gorgeous why would they not like you back?”

The amount of heat that rushed to Rey’s cheeks at his response was enough to light a small fire. She stammered a bit, trying to find someway to respond but he took mercy on her.

“Who were these guys? Do I have to beat some sense into them?”

She laughed fully now at the idea of Ben beating himself up and shook her head at him.

“One was a boy from one of my foster homes but then he got transferred to a new family and I never saw him again. The other was Finn and of course I quickly realized that I _really_ wasn’t his type. And the third...” she trailed off, trying to make up an imaginary third man so she didn’t have to tell Ben that it was _him_ she was about to refer to, “the third was just a missed opportunity, but we’re friends now so it all worked out.”

He looked at her for a few seconds before nodding slightly. “Does Mr. Missed Opportunity know about your feelings for him or did you leave him in the dark?”

She opened and closed her mouth like a washed up fish. Desperately trying to find someway to steer the conversation away from the real truth of who the man she was referring to was.

“I came close to telling him once but he would never feel the same so I kept it to myself.” Rey glances quickly up to his eyes and almost gets lost in the intensity she finds there.

“And how do you know he wouldn’t return the sentiment?” He responded with a voice that suddenly sounded much lower than it did a second ago. Was she imagining things? She had to be.

“Because he just wouldn’t. He’s much too pretty for someone as ratty as me” she said with an air of self depreciation to try and lighten the seemingly mounting tension in the room.

“What’s his name?”

_Oh fuck_

“His name?” God why did her voice sound so squeaky??

“Yes Rey. His name.” He said it slowly, as if introducing a concept she had never heard of before.

“Uhhhh...it’s....B-Brad, his name is Brad”

Ben raised a eyebrow, “Brad. Ok, well this ‘Brad’ person really missed out”.

An awkward silence descended on them and a look passed over Bens face as if he suddenly realized something important.

“So if you haven’t been on a date in four years does that mean that you haven’t had sex in four years?”

The heat in her cheeks was forest fire level hot now and she quickly looked away and muttered her response under her breath.

“You’re gonna have to speak up sweetheart, I’m a little hard of hearing in my old age” he teased while keeping his eyes fully trained on her face.

She took a deep breath, looked him square in the eye and said, “I’ve actually never had sex”.

Bens jaw literally dropped at her admission like a fucking cartoon or something. He stared at her in utter amazement and she quickly looked away in complete embarrassment.

He grabbed her chin and turned her to face him once again. She avoided eye contact still and he nudged her until she gave in and returned his gaze.

“Where have you been all my life?” was his whispered response and Rey felt like the entire apartment building just collapsed around them.

Realizing what he said, he quickly retracted his hand and cleared his throat, “sorry I just can’t believe no one has snatched you up by now. I hope I didn’t just make things extremely weird”.

She smiled shyly and shook her head, “it’s not weird. I just feel embarrassed about admitting I’m a 24 year old virgin”.

He gave her that heart stopping smile again and her qualms about admitting her virginity were momentarily forgotten.

“I think it’s kind of endearing that you’ve waited.” He said in a raspy low voice. His hand on the couch behind her began to play with the loose strands of her hair and Rey wasn’t sure if she was in a dream or not. She leaned into his touch slightly as if he were a magnet pulling her in.

“Don’t you ever wonder what your missing out on?” He asks as his fingers begin to skate lightly over her shoulder. Is he leaning in closer now too? This was not how she imagined her personal Saturday night turning out.

“I didn’t use to but, uh, Brad was the one who started to make me curious about the hype” she responded with a voice so breathy she almost couldn’t recognize it.

He smirked at her, his fingers inching closer to her neck now and asked in a low raspy voice, “Is he still the star of all your fantasies?”

She gulped despite herself and whispered, “No...someone darker and much rougher around the edges has taken his place.” She wasn’t sure where this boldness was coming from, maybe the alcohol, or maybe the fact that Bens first instinct after a bad date was to come to her apartment. Even in the middle of a rainstorm.

His gaze was an inferno now and Rey knew she was rapidly approaching a line she never thought she’d cross with him. He leaned in close enough that they shared the same breathing space and trailed a finger across her cheek.

“You know what’s funny?” He asked with a voice full of sin.

“W-what?”

“A nerdy British bookworm has been occupying my fantasies for quite a while now”

Rey’s lungs officially ceased to function and before she even knew what was happening, Ben was leaning in to close the space between them. His lips pressed softly against hers and it was everything she could’ve ever imagined and more. So soft and full with an air of caution behind them, as if he was scared he was going too far. She returned the kiss and soon found herself tugged closer to his side as he deepened it. He tasted slightly like the beer they’d been drinking and a new taste she’ll soon come to identify as _Ben_.

Pulling away slightly she looked into his eyes to make sure this all was actually happening, that she wasn’t in some incredibly lucid dream.

He returned her gaze with such a weight behind them that Rey knew she wasn’t the only one who had been harboring feelings.

He cupped her cheek and whispered, “I’ve wanted to do that since the first day I saw those three little buns of yours in lecture.”

Rey bit her lip at his admission and tried to stifle the face splitting grin that was threatening to show on her face. She tentatively reached up and ran her fingers through the raven hair she’d daydreamed of pulling for years now.

“I’m really glad you did, because I’ve been waiting for it for an embarrassingly long time now” she finally whispered back and then she was the one to close the space between them. Now that she’d gotten a taste of this glorious man there was no way she was letting it slip through her fingers. He hummed his satisfaction and pulled her into his lap, her legs dangling over the side of his. These kisses held much more fire than that first sweet kiss he gave her and Rey found she could easily get addicted to the way it made her whole body light up. They stayed like this for a while; slow deep kisses and careful explorations of what they’d only imagined in their heads.

After a while Ben pulled back, “Rey?”

“Yes, Ben?”

“Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?”

The grin on her face was ear to ear big and she felt a blush creep up her cheeks once more.

“Yes, I’d love to”


	2. Soft on Sundays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date four years in the making :)

Sunday morning sunshine cuts through the thin curtains of Rey’s tiny bedroom and beams directly onto her sleeping face. The brightness slowly brings her back into consciousness and out of her dreams of Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome himself. She stretches and lays staring at her ceiling for a while trying to convince herself that last night truly happened. Ben Solo kissed her. Ben Solo asked her _on a date_. She pinched herself quickly and then laughed out loud at how foolish and giddy she was acting.

Ben left her place last night with one more lingering kiss and a shy lopsided smile saying, “I’ll see you tomorrow night sweetheart”, leaving her to swoon in her doorway.

Rey was blushing at the memory of the sweet departure and sprang out of bed to overturn her closet in search of a suitable outfit for tonight. The problem is that she was never really a girly girl. Growing up in ever-changing houses meant she didn’t hold onto too many material items that were “fashionable”. Instead opting for any durable and longer lasting pieces that she could fit into her one tiny suitcase.

Staring at her dismal selection of clothes, she knew she was going to need some help and quickly grabbed her phone to call her lifeline, Rose. When she looked down at her screen however, she found a text waiting for her from Ben.

_Thanks for letting me intrude on your Saturday night. Hopefully I can make your Sunday even better._

The amount of butterflies and blushing Rey has experienced in the last 12 hours is more than she has in years. A couple minutes go by before she realizes she’s been staring at his message with a huge grin on her face like a mad woman. Shaking off the haze of the sweet-talking Ben Solo, she remembers the reason she grabbed her phone in the first place and calls Rose.

Rose picks up after the second ring with a cheery, “Good morning sunshine!” and Rey knows immediately she picked the perfect person to help with her wardrobe situation.

“Morning Rose, I need your help picking out an outfit” Rey responds while still digging through her closet to try and find any surprise garments that she could wear.

“Ooooo, an outfit for what? What kind of vibe are we working with here?”

Rey pauses for a moment, knowing that when she tells Rose what she needs an outfit for she’s going to get bombarded with questions. “I’m uh…going on a date tonight actually. With Ben”.

Silence follows her admission and then Rey has to pull her phone away from her ear at the shrill shriek that flows out of the speaker. Rose immediately dives into any and every question she can think of to understand how it’s possible that Rey was going on a date with Ben Solo of all people. Rey lets her talk and get most of the initial shock and excitement out of her system before replaying last night’s events and catching her fully up to speed on the situation.

“Oh my god Rey I can’t even believe you finally kissed this man after being obsessed with him for like forever.”

“Yeah, you and me both” Rey replied with a chuckle at the excitement of her friend, “So do you think you have anything I could wear for tonight?”

“Oh I have just the thing to knock the stupidly huge socks off of Solo don’t you worry! I’ll be over with all the makeup and accessories we’ll need!” she was practically squealing with anticipation at transforming Rey and hung up to collect her things.

\---

Rose’s arrival was like a passing tornado of cosmetics, perfumes, and varying strappy heels that Rey wasn’t sure she could actually walk in. She felt almost like a test dummy of sorts as Rose painted on her face and twisted and pulled her hair into the look she had imagined for her date. Once she was finished she took a step back and admired her handiwork like a true artist, a little misty in the eyes at how happy she was with the final product. Rey carefully walked over to her mirror in her borrowed wedges and gasped at the stranger she found staring back at her.

Rose had dressed her in a simple, white, form-fitting dress that stopped a little above the knees. The thin straps and sweetheart neckline accentuated Rey’s well defined arms that she got form all her years of tinkering with old junk and made her look like she actually had a figure. Her hair was half-up with an intricate looking braid and she was accessorized with little golden hoops in her ears and a dainty gold bracelet on her wrist. The wedges added a couple of inches to her height and showcased her toned legs as well as the ass she didn’t think she had. Her makeup was a more natural look but the eyeliner and mascara made her hazel eyes pop more than Rey had thought possible and she had to admit that Rose kind of outdid herself.

“I didn’t think beating your face fully and giving you six-inch heels would really match your personality so I hope this look works for you” Rose said almost nervously behind her, hoping she approved of the transformation.

“Rose…its perfect…I’m almost speechless”

She squealed in response and hugged Rey from behind with more strength than Rey knew she had. The two girls headed to the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine to celebrate a job very well done when Rey’s phone started to buzz with an incoming call from Ben. When Rose noticed who was calling she quickly finished the remainder of her wine and packed up her tool box of brushes and sponges.

“I’ll leave you to it then but you better have good time tonight or I’ll be severely disappointed in this look being wasted,” she called out as she was heading out the door.

“Thank you Rose I owe you big time for this!” Rey called back and smiled at the air kiss Rose gave her before the door closed behind her.

Taking a deep breath Rey answered the phone, “Hello?”

“Hi, I’m looking for a tiny British woman with three weird buns in her hair, do you think you could help me?”

Rey snickered at his teasing, “While I normally would love to help I’m actually waiting to get picked up by a giant broody man who only ever wears black. Does he sound familiar to you?”

She could hear Ben muffling his laughter on the other end and failed miserably at concealing her own as she broke the façade they were playing at.

“I’m actually downstairs waiting if you’d like to grace me with your presence sweetheart” Rey was breathless when she said, “I’m on my way down”.

Taking one last moment to herself to fully prepare for the night, Rey took a deep steadying breath and locked her door as she headed on her first date in years with the literal man of her dreams.

\---

When she stepped onto the street from her apartment she found Ben leaning against his car absentmindedly playing with his keys while he waited for her. He was wearing black jeans and a black shirt under a deep maroon jacket that all combined made him look like temptation personified. How could this gorgeous masterpiece of a man want anything to do with her? Hearing her approach he looked up to greet her and his jaw did that cartoon drop thing again at the site of her all dressed up for him.

He opened and closed his mouth before swallowing hard, “Are you an angel?” he asked quietly when she got close enough to him to smell his rich scented cologne.

“If I’m an angel then what does that make you?”

Something flashed in his eyes at her words and the all too familiar feeling of heat rising to her cheeks accompanied the unspoken meaning behind them. He tucked a loose hair behind her ear and leaned down slowly to put his lips on hers. She didn’t know it was possible to miss something she was so new to, but feeling Ben kiss her again made her ache deeply when he pulled away.

“I’m the horrible devil who’s trying hard not to corrupt you too badly” he finally responded in that low voice that made the remaining heat of her body pool much lower than her cheeks. He grabbed her hand and opened the passenger door for her, helping maneuver her in the seat as she wobbled slightly in her heels. He casually walked around the front of the car and joined her soon after before turning back to her and taking her all in again. As if the new setting of his car was enough to change the way she looked.

“So I was thinking we could go to a nice Mexican restaurant I know. They have some pretty killer margaritas and I’m going to need something strong after seeing you in that dress.” He flashed her a smug smile that had Rey clenching her thighs together and nodding her agreement to his plan.

They drove in comfortable silence, making small conversation about whatever strange and interesting sights the city had to offer. When Ben parked the car and helped her out of her side she felt almost dizzy at how real this whole thing felt. He squeezed her hand in reassurance and she smiled up at him in appreciation for his patience. He led her into the restaurant with his hand on the small of her back and she was positively buzzing from his touch and attention. When they were seated and had ordered their drinks, she looked up at him and then around at the dining room before them.

“I thought it would feel strange to be on a date again after so long but it weirdly feels like we’ve done this a thousand times before” she admits to him as she takes a generous sip of her margarita.

The smile that stretched across his face was Earth shattering and he reached across the table to grab her hand, “I’ve imagined us like this more times than I can count” he softly murmured. Before she could respond however they were interrupted by the arrival of the waiter.

Dinner passed with easy and friendly conversation mixed in with heated glances from both sides of the table. Ben would occasionally reach out and grab her hand again or give her a compliment so casually he couldn’t have known how it made her heart seemingly explode in her chest. When he laughed, Rey quickly realized she wanted to find any way she could to keep hearing that sound come out of his mouth. It was hands down the best date Rey had ever been on but that’s not saying much in ways of comparison, so as the plates were cleared and the evening wore down, she became nervous that maybe he’s had _much_ better dates than this.

“Can I be honest with you Rey?” he asks after the waiter leaves with the check that he steadfastly insisted on paying for.

Every terrible possibility plays through Rey’s head at his words but she replies, “Of course you can Ben” and prays to every god and deity that he’s not about to break her heart into a million pieces.

He blushes slightly and says, “You’ve made me reconsider the idea of never going on a date again. In fact…I’d like to keep doing this with you, if that sounds like something you’d want.”

“Yes!” the word was out of her traitorous mouth before she could stop it and her face turned a red as deep as the jacket he was wearing, “I mean…uh, yes, I’d really like that. Going on a date with you again. I mean…us…going on another date…sounds…amazing”

Her stammering finally cut off when her brain and motor functions started working together again and she took another huge gulp of her drink if only to occupy her loose lips.

The smile he gave her at her reply was filled with so much warmth she could’ve basked in it for hours.

“Well, I’m glad we’re on the same page then.” He was smiling to himself still when the waiter returned with his card and as they rose out of their seats he grabbed her hand and let her out of the restaurant with entwined fingers.

He drove them back to her apartment in comfortable silence, still holding her hand as he held the wheel with the other. He absentmindedly moved his thumb back and forth over her skin and Rey couldn’t help but think of all the other ways those hands could explore her body.

When they arrived back to her place he paused for a second, unsure if he should join her upstairs or just let the night end on a positive note. Rey glanced over to the door of her building and then back over to Ben before asking if he’d like a little night cap to end the evening. He accepted immediately and soon they were side by side in the tiny apartment elevator.

There’s something about enclosed spaces that always seems to heighten the tension in the air. Rey stole a quick look up at Ben’s face and found him already returning the gaze. He grabbed her face gently and leaned down to kiss her deeply as the chimes of the ascending elevator filled the air. He wasted no time at all before deepening the kiss and when the doors opened on her floor they were both breathless from its intensity. He tugged her out of the elevator by the hand and when they got to her door he pushed her up against it and gave her another mind numbing kiss before allowing her to scramble for her keys and let them in.

She quickly went to the fridge to grab two beers for them, and to put a little space between herself and Mr. Temptation over there, if only to catch her breath for a moment. He wandered over to the couch they had occupied the night prior and was lounging comfortably when she joined him. They each took a sip of their beers and Rey watched as Ben played with the bottom hem of her dress. Fingers skating over fabric and the soft skin of her thighs as he takes small contemplative sips of his drink.

“You really decided to test me with this dress you know that?” he finally breaks the silence of the room with a gravelly voice way too sexy to be considered fair.

She inhales sharply at his words and then grabs his beer and places both of their drinks on the table in front of them. The heat in his eyes is something Rey wants to dive fully in to but her lack of experience gives her pause. How could she please this man in any way when she’s done close to nothing in her life sexually?

“I wish I brought more to the table in terms of experience…” she whispers as his fingers skate closer to the inner curve of thigh.

He pauses at her words and moves his fingers from her leg to her chin to make her look him in the eye. “Do you have any idea how sexy your lack of experience is to me? What it fucking does to me that no one’s gotten to touch you the way I’ve wanted to?”

She gapes at him and the smirk he gives her reminds her of his earlier words of trying not to corrupt her too badly. The problem is that the more he touches her the more corrupted she wants to become from him.

“I want you to be the one to show me what I’ve been missing out on” she whispers in a breathy voice and his eyes close at her words. She can swear she hears him almost groan as well but she can’t believe that she could draw a noise like that out of him.

He opens his eyes and the look behind them seals Rey’s fate.

“Believe me sweetheart, I’ll show you everything”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so another chapter! This is kind of crazy for me cause I've never really posted my writing online before! Hopefully you all are enjoying this little story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! I'm very open to another chapter, especially one where the rating mayyyy just go up a little ;) Let me know what y'all think and thanks so much for reading!


	3. Takin' it Slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the rating has increased slightly. My first attempt at some mature content, hope you all enjoy :)

As the late night hours melted into early morning, Rey and Ben melted further into each other. Discarding her cumbersome shoes and his stuffy jacket, they eventually made their way to Rey's bed. Tucked in the corner of her studio up against big framing windows that had a distant view of the twinkling and dozing city.

The echoing hum of passing cars and blazing street lights were the only sounds to be heard apart from the ones being made in Rey's bed. When she had pulled him to join her in it earlier she was worried that things would escalate too quickly for her inexperienced liking. She was pleasantly surprised however that Ben  _adored_ taking his time with her. Soft, lingering kisses were enough to occupy him until Rey was the one to demand a little more fire.

Tugging his hair slightly to get his attention, she pulled her face away.

"You don't have to worry about breaking me Ben" she said while playing with the ends of his hair. 

He stared into her eyes and a soft smile tugged at one corner of his lips.

"I know angel, I just want you to know that I'm not only looking for one thing here" he whispered as his hands began to creep up underneath her dress. They squeezed and explored the new terrain of her skin with such careful control that Rey almost wanted to scream. 

"I trust you Ben. I...I want you...please."

Her words hung in the air between them for a few seconds before he rolled over her, pushing her onto her back Moving his arms to either side of her head, he leaned down close to her ear.

"You need to tell me if it's too much cause once I start...I don't know how easy it'll be for me to stop." 

The look in his eyes proved he wasn't kidding, that his self control was waning as fast as the night sky surrounding them. She quickly nodded her agreement, ignoring how embarrassingly ready she felt to be with this man. She never really gave much thought to her lack of sexual history before tonight. Having Ben look at her the way he was now though made her stand firm in her decision that it was time to change that.  

Lowering himself slightly, he began to kiss her neck and down toward her collarbone and chest. One hand playing with the strap of her dress as he slowly lowered it to place chaste kisses on her shoulder. All Rey could manage was short breaths and soft moans as Ben explored her body with the lips that haven been haunting her dreams for years.

"Can I get you out of this dress?" he asked with a gravelly voice that reverberated on her skin.

"Yes,  _please._ "

His groan was the only response he gave before he pulled her upright and tugged the borrowed dress up and over her head. The heat that rushed to her cheeks set off some kind of signal in Rey's brain that she was more exposed than she's ever been with anyone. She started to fold in on herself but Ben grabbed her face and gave her the most forceful kiss of the night. 

Pulling his lips away, he rested his forehead against her, "You have no idea how fucking  _beautiful_ you are."

She opened her mouth to deny this but he quickly replaced his lips to stop her objection to his praise. 

"Rey, I'm fucking desperate for you, you must have realized by now."

She was dumbfounded by his admission. Surely he was speaking about her instead of himself? She had spent years thinking that her affections were completely one sided, only to have them reciprocated in the hottest and yet sweetest was imaginable. 

"Touch me Ben, I'm yours. I always have been." 

His eyes bugged slightly and then the heat she had been waiting for fully took them over. He growled and pushed her back down into the mattress, kissing her with a ferocity she wanted to get lost in. His hands started roaming with much more boldness behind them and soon he was squeezing her breasts through the shear bralette she was wearing. She bought the thing months ago on a sheer girlish whim, never intending anyone else to see it but herself. She can't say she's disappointed in who gets to be the first viewer. 

" _Fuck_ , Rey. I want to taste every inch of you" he said into the skin of her stomach and then started traveling back up to her breasts. He glanced up at her quickly and caught her eye, flashing a smug grin, he put one of her nipples in his mouth over the fabric. 

"Ahh, Ben!"

Rey arched up off the bed and soon noticed she was canting her hips up to meet his without her realizing. He moaned with her nipple still in his mouth and then moved over to give the other attention as well. She'd never felt anything like this in her life. Like her body was a live wire that was grounded only by the lips of the gorgeous man above her.

One of his hands started a slow path south and played with the fringe of her panties. Releasing her nipple from his mouth, he looked up into Rey's face, silently asking for permission to cross the biggest barrier of the night so far. She nodded her consent and he rose up to kiss her once more. 

Plunging his hand under her waistband, his fingers skated easily through her slick folds. His reaction to her arousal was enough to send another rush of heat through her body and drive a while from her lips.

" _Jesus_ Rey...you're gonna blow my fucking ego with how wet you are" he gasped into her neck.

"Oh,  _Ben_ , please...more!"

She didn't want to think about how desperate she sounded, how pliable and willing she was under his touch. All she could focus on was the steady glide of his fingers up against her clit and then back down toward her entrance.

Did it feel like this for everyone? Is this really what she's been missing out on all this time?

Ben retracted his hand only to grab both sides of her panties and pull them off her with an impatient tug. He sat back for a moment, just staring at her exposed skin, glistening in the dim lighting of the room. 

'If I died right now I swear to god I'd have no complaints" he whispered, almost to himself, before replacing his hand over her heat and slowly pressing one finger in. 

The moan that slipped through Rey's lips was unrecognizable. She fully arched off the bed now and fisted her sheets so tightly she started to worry they might shred in her hands.

"Oh, Ben, that feels  _amazing_."

A satisfied grin spread across his face at her words but mostly at how ready and willing she was for him. She was so tight it was indescribable.

"Yeah sweetheart? You like feeling my finger inside you?" He had leaned back over her and was growling his words into her ear.

She blushed at his brashness but needed more of it at the same time. Nodding urgently, she reached up to grab his face and kiss him deeply. Tongue searching and tasting while he slowly made her come undone with his hand.

The building tension in her core started to become too much. She was panting and writhing like she had no control over her body. Her voice rising in pitch the closer she got to the invisible peak.

Ben could tell she was getting close by the shaking of her thighs and clenching of her muscles. He figured it wouldn't take much for her but he wasn't prepared for the wanton creature before him. She  _yearned_ for this, for his touch. Her body responding to him more than any woman he's ever known and he knew in that moment that no one else was ever going to see her like this. No one else was going to hear her sweet moans and surprised gasps at the feelings he was pulling from her.

"That's it sweetheart, let go for me" he whispered in her ear..

And like the perfect little angel she was, she came with his name on her lips and her hands buried in his hair. 

Rey slowly felt her consciousness begin to return and her breathing go back to normal. The feeling of warmth that spread through her body was absolutely addicting. She moved her head to look into Ben's face and found a shy smile waiting for her. She returned it with one of her own and when he leaned in to give her a soft kiss, she felt her heart fully fall for him.

"That was...incredible" she said with a voice barely loud enough for him to hear.

He smiled fully at her words, "You're a dream Rey Niima. I hope you know that."

She blushed again, a habit that she only picked up once Ben started saying sweet and wicked words for only her to hear. Her fingers were playing at the lines of muscle through his shirt and soon began to explore lower. She wanted to make him feel something just as good as what she experienced. 

Ben rolled over onto his back, carrying Rey over with him so she was half-laying on his chest. She gave a quick peak down to his pants to find a tent forming from his erection. She glanced back up to his face and then gathered the courage to let her exploring hand wander down to a new destination. 

She cupped him through his pants and his sharp intake of breath was a sound she knew she'd never get out of her head.

"Tell me how to please you Ben. Tell me what feels good."

He groaned and gently grabbed her hand, rubbing up and down his hard length until she got the idea and took over for herself. Soon he became the one gasping ad groaning at her ministrations and Rey felt almost heady with the power of it. The fact that a simple touch from her could reduce this bull of a man into a whimpering mess was more than she could handle. She raised up off his chest and shimmied down the bed to try and remove his jeans. 

He stopped her for a moment and she looked up, worried she was doing something wrong.

"You don't have to Rey, I'm alright with this night being about you" his voice was raspier than she's ever heart it and the blown out pupils in his eyes were enough to to convince her how much she  _did_ want to do this.

"Shut up Solo and let me make you come" was her only response before tugging his jeans and boxers off his hips and throwing them on the ground.

He gave a surprised laugh and then fell back against the bed to let her do as she wished. She began to touch his again as she was earlier, this time it was the smooth, warm skin of him instead of fabric. The smell of him filled her nostrils and she knew she probably shouldn't love it as much as she did.

She played with the pressure of her hand, squeezing as she pumped her tiny fist up and down his length. He was groaning much louder now and muttering a string of curses to himself. His eyes were tightly shut and his hands were opening and closing as if he was trying to keep control of them.

"You're so soft but so hard at the same time" Rey whispered to him and his eyes flew open at her words.

" _Fuck Rey_ "

His breathing was getting faster and this time it was his turn to try and tear her sheets into pieces. 

"Just a little more baby, I'm so close" he gasped out to her and she began to pick up her pace a little. 

With a final loud grunt Ben came undone as his spend covered her hand and his shirt. Rey looked in awe at his blissed out face and then immediately realized she'd made quite a mess of them both.

"I'm sorry about your shirt. I can wash it if you'd like" she whispered to a barely conscious Ben.

He smiled at her and looked down to asses the damage.

"Yeah, that's the only drawback to wearing black unfortunately."

Rey couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles and he smiled broadly back at her. She climbed back up the bed to kiss him deeply and then pulled back to let him clean himself up.

They threw his shirt in the wash and put their underwear back on before crawling into bed once more. They laid in comfortable silence as Rey snuggled Ben's chest. He was running his fingers up and down her back and she couldn't remember ever feeling this sated and happy.

"Do you want to stay the night? she asked, finally cutting into the rhythmic silence of their breathing.

He looked over at her and kissed her forehead, "Only if you don't think I've skipped out on you when I leave early for work tomorrow." 

She smiled broadly at him and snuggled back into his chest again.

"Deal." 

He kissed the top of her head and she slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face and a brand new warmth in her heart.

 


	4. No Time to Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we’ve all been waiting for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t get this moment out of my head so enjoy some first time smut from yours truly :)
> 
> I might do one more follow up chapter but we’ll see where the story takes me!

It’s strange how easy it is for Rey and Ben to slip into the new skin of being together. No longer holding back hidden emotions from one another left them more open than either thought possible. It’s scary, and frankly daunting, to the two former lost and lonely souls. That from the first shared kiss it felt as if the missing piece in both of them clicked into place. 

The beginning of the week thrust them back into reality as Ben headed off to work and Rey to her classes. Grad school was an all encompassing monster which didn’t leave much time for  _other_ activities throughout the week. A perk of knowing each other for years was that they both new how busy and hectic their lives could get. An unspoken understanding that they couldn’t just ignore their responsibilities in favor of being laid up in bed with each other. 

Rey missed him though. Terribly. More than she would have ever believed considering they only shared one night together and it was a fairly tame one by most people’s standards. To her credit it was hard not to miss him when she was constantly replaying his words and actions from the weekend. The feeling of his hands on her lingered on her skin like an inappropriate ghost and she tried desperately to hide the flush that accompanied it. He texted her periodically throughout the day:

_Hope your classes are going well sweetheart._

_It’s going to rain tomorrow, bring an umbrella so you don’t catch a cold._

_Just found a tiny little bookstore that’s perfect for my tiny nerd ;)_

They were always harmless and almost sickeningly sweet during the day and gradually grew bolder as the sun went down. 

_Cant get the taste of you out of my head._

_Wish I could feel your hands on me again._

_I’m going to absolutely ravish you when I see you next._

Rey was loathe to admit that she was rapidly falling head over heels for the wickedly sweet Ben Solo. More so than she had been prior to Saturday night. She could’ve never imagined how different he could be once they’d crossed the friendship line, but there was definitely no complaints from her side. 

The only downside was that he had awakened something in her that was demanding more. She  _craved_ him like she was stranded out to sea with no food or water and he was the salvation she prayed for. His touch lit a spark in her that burned steadily hotter with each passing day until she was aching to feel him again. Her dreams quickly took on a much more adult tone as she imagined Ben’s broad body moving swiftly over hers, bringing her to her peak over and over again. Mouth, hands, and tongue all exploring and mapping her out with his careful attention to detail. 

Finally, the universe took pity and Friday night was upon them. He called and asked if she’d like to come to his place this time and he barely got the sentence out before she enthusiastically agreed. He said he’d pick her up in an hour and that’s all it took to start the fire in Rey’s belly. 

When he pulled up outside her apartment she forced herself to try and be relatively cool and not just throw herself at him. He was standing and waiting like he had been when they went on their date and Rey couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face at seeing him in person again. He gave her his own small smile in return and quickly grabbed her to pull her in for a kiss she’d been waiting days for. 

Shes not sure how long they stood on the sidewalk kissing for but clearly it was long enough when someone yelled at them to get a room from across the street. She pulled back with a flaming red face of embarrassment and giggled at being so bold in public. 

“I’ve been thinking about doing that since the minute I left your apartment” he said, still holding her in a tight embrace. 

“Mmm, me too but maybe we should go somewhere a tad more private.” 

He nodded but bent down for one more quick kiss before opening the passenger door for her. She slipped in easily and took a deep steadying breath while he walked around the car to get in the drivers side. It was easy to get caught up in his whirlwind, especially when he looked like that. And _kissed_ like that. 

 The ride to Ben’s apartment was filled with heated glances and small conversation. Both pretending like they weren’t dying to rip each other’s clothes off the minute they were alone.

They finally arrived and Ben grabbed her hand as he led her to his door. Once inside he kicked the door closed behind him and reached down to scoop Rey up into a bridal carry. She squealed in surprise and then stared laughing at his lack of patience.

“Normally I’d try to be smoother but I need to touch you as soon as possible” his voice was deep and rich, like flowing dark chocolate. How could she have ever resisted this man?

Her cheeks held their telltale blush as they entered his bedroom and he kissed her again with an intensity that made her toes curl. He lowered her onto the bed and Rey sat up and grabbed his waist, pulling him closer. He looked slightly surprised at her boldness but after a week of steaming hot dreams she was tired of waiting. 

“Have I corrupted you this quickly?” He rasped as she undid his fly with a hungry and begging look in her eye. 

“You’ve brought me over to the dark side you naughty devil” she teased back and this time he was the one to blush. 

She’ll never get over pulling reactions out of him with her words. She knew he thought her a complete innocent and while her lacking sexual history may have made it seem that way, she had a bold side as well. 

He joined her on the bed once his pants were fully discarded and began pulling her clothes off as if they were on fire. She was naked except for panties and spread out before him on the cool sheet of his bed. Ready to be taken and worshipped by the dark haired devil she’d fallen so easily for. 

They kissed and held each other tightly, fighting for control with tongues and wandering hands. Soon they were both panting and flushed and Rey just knew she was soaking through her underwear but couldn’t find it in her to care. 

“Can I lick you? I’ve been imagining it for days” He rumbled into her neck and his hands began to creep down to her new favorite place for them. 

“You can do whatever you want to me Ben.  _Anything_.” 

He leaned back to look at her face, searching to make sure she was serious. That she was ready. 

“We can take our time sweetheart. I don’t want to rush you.” He was at war with his self control. Wanting to give in fully but knowing that she was in uncharted territory. 

“I don’t want to wait anymore. I’ve waited long enough” she was breathless from his exploring fingers and from the anticipation of the night before them. 

He groaned and kissed her again, plunging his tongue in to taste every inch he could. His fingers were circling her clit with slow easy movements before adding more pressure and drawing out long whines from her lips. 

“God I love hearing you Rey. I love feeling you” 

“Oh, Ben, don’t stop! Please!” 

It was embarrassing how close she was already, he barely touched her and she was already clinging onto him for dear life. Nails digging into his back as her shallow breaths puffed into his ear. 

She was right on the edge and then he pinched her clit and sent her flying. Sparks lit up behind her eyes and nothing but the sharp cry of his name came tumbling out of her lips. She lay boneless and out of breath as Ben stared at her in wonder and then brought his fingers up to his lips to taste her. The blush she felt from watching him lick her juices clean spread down her cheeks and onto her neck. 

He started moving down the bed and Rey lifted herself to see what he was doing before realization dawned on her. He pulled her panties down and lifted her legs over his shoulders, looking up at her with a wild look burning in his eyes. 

“Is this ok?” He asked as he placed soft kisses on her inner thighs. 

She couldn’t find it in her to speak so she nodded her consent and fisted her hands into his hair. He smirked at her before diving in to her slick folds. The sensation was immediate. The soft stroke of his tongue on her clit caused her to cry out and arch fully off the bed. He gently held her waist down and showed no mercy as he coaxed her close to the edge once more. She was a panting and writhing mess as pleas flowed from her lips of  _more, yes,_ and _don’t stop!_

He happily obliged her whims, groaning his own satisfaction of pleasing her. He gave her a long broad lick before plunging his tongue directly into her pussy and that’s all it took as her thighs clamped down around his head and she came all over his mouth and chin. 

He pulled back from her with a satisfied grin on his face before wiping her glistening juices on the back of his hand. Rey was trying to regain her breathing when she felt him hover up above her again. She looked into his wild and hungry eyes and shivered at what was yet to come. 

“I’ll never get tired of hearing you scream my name” his voice was a sultry whisper that only added more heat to Rey’s inflamed body. 

She knew it was time, she was tired of waiting and was more ready now than she’s ever been in her whole life. 

“Fuck me Ben, please”

He groaned at her words and leaned down to kiss her. She tasted her strange tang on his lips but oddly didnt mind it. She liked knowing her juices covered his mouth and tongue. This possessiveness was new to her but she’d be damned if anyone else was going to feel that tongue again after her. 

“If I hurt you then tell me to stop. I want this to feel good” he whispered into her neck. 

She nodded and grabbed him with one small hand. Slowly stroking his aching hard length and smearing the precome that dribbled out the head. 

“I’m on birth control...” she said, not sure if that changed things for him or not. 

He blinked at her, momentarily dazed as if he was trying to make sure this was real, that it was happening. 

“Are you sure? I have condoms if you want to use them?” 

“I want to feel  _all_ of you” 

Ben rested his forehead against hers and groaned softly. 

“Where the fuck have you been all my life” he echoed his words from the weekend prior and Rey smiled at him before kissing him and tugging him down on top of her. 

“Waiting for you” she whispered in his ear

He squeezed her hips and finally grabbed himself to line up with her entrance. They were both breathing quickly now and with one final nod from Rey, he slowly pushed himself inside her. 

They groaned in unison at the initial stretch and then Ben quickly thrust into her, wanting to get the worst of it over as quick as possible. He was considerably large but he’d made sure she was more than wet enough to welcome his length. Shallow thrusts brought him deeper and deeper until Rey felt a sharp tear and a moment of pain. She yelped and he froze, immediately worried about hurting her. 

“Keep going, I’m ok. Just keep going Ben!” 

He let out a gust of air and then thrust the rest of the way in. Fully seated inside her, they stayed wrapped in each other for a moment before he began small movements. 

“Oh fuck Rey, you are so fucking  _tight_!” 

She whined at his words and thrust her hips up to encourage him to keep moving. He grew bolder the longer he was inside her and soon his movements held much more power. He was groaning and panting in her ear as he filled her over and over again. The fullness of him was unbelievable. Rey was grasping onto his broad shoulders and growing increasingly louder as his dick kept rubbing up against a spot inside her that made her legs go boneless. 

“You gonna come for me again sweetheart? Gonna come on this dick?” 

“Oh yes Ben!! I’m gonna come!” 

Her voice was so high pitched it sounded foreign to her ears but she didn’t have time to dwell on it before she exploded once more for him. At the feeling of Rey coming undone, Ben began to have shallower thrusts and louder groans, getting closer and closer to his own precipice. 

“This is the best pussy I’ve ever felt, fuck Rey! Gonna fill this pussy up with my come” his words were filthy but Rey reveled in his loss of control. She truly was becoming corrupted but in the most delicious way possible. 

“Come for me Ben!” 

And with that he went rigid and yelled out her name as he coated her insides. She could feel the hot ropes fill her and she swore she’d never felt anything hotter in her life. 

They lay there, panting and returning to reality before Ben slipped out of her and grabbed a towel to clean themselves up. He joined her in the bed again and pulled her up against his chest to snuggle into her neck. Ben Solo a cuddler? Who would of guessed. 

“I understand the hype now” Rey whispered, breaking the peaceful silence. 

Ben chuckled into her hair and she turned to look at him with a smile on her face. 

“You’re going to be the death of me Rey Niima” 

“Good, then we’ll go out together”

He smiled again and kissed her softly. 

“Be mine Rey. Only mine”

She was taken aback by his words, she thought she already was his? But understanding settled in her brain and she knew what he meant. He wants to do this for real. Not just hooking up but being together. 

“Yes, of course.” 

She kissed him and put all her assurance behind it that she could only ever be his. She was set on this course long ago and finally reached the destination. 

They dozed off with sated bodies and full hearts knowing that they’d finally found their way to each other. 


	5. The Next Step

**Four Months Later**

Another Saturday night in Rey's apartment was unfolding as Rey and Ben happily moved about the space in a bustling rhythm. This time however they weren't confessing longheld feelings or sharing sweet kisses, but packing up all the eclectic and random belongings that Rey had accumulated over the years. When her landlord approached her the month prior asking if she was going to renew her lease for another year Rey was caught off guard at how fast the time had slipped by. Ever since that fateful weekend a few months ago, Rey and Ben had been inseparable. Bouncing back and forth between their places and enjoying the new label of "boyfriend and girlfriend" instead of "just friends". Rey told Ben that night about her lease situation and without a second thought he had asked her to move into his place.

So here they were, taping up the last of Rey's belongings into cardboard boxes and splitting a cheap bottle of champagne to celebrate the start of a new chapter in their lives.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a hoarder?" he called to her from behind a stack of boxes filled with various books and nick-knacks that Rey could never make herself get rid of. The truth was that growing up without ever having a space of her own made her want to fill one with anything she could find once she did.

"I prefer the term 'collector' actually" she responded in mock offense.

"Whatever you say sweetheart."

She smiled to herself and walked over to the box mountain to join him. She handed him a Styrofoam cup of champagne and they clinked cups before each taking a sip.

"Wow, this is actually really terrible" he grimaced but continuted to sip it anyway. 

She laughed at the look of disgust on his face and nodded her agreement. He gave her that dreamy smile of his that roused the butterflies in her stomach and, because she could, she lifted up on her toes and kissed him. He eagerly returned the kiss and soon took the cups from their hands before wrapping his arms fully around her. It never took much to stoke the flames of their desires thanks to the years of pining on both sides. Before Rey knew it he had her pressed up against the counter in her little corner kitchen, running his hands up her sides and into her hair. She moaned softly into his mouth before pulling away and raising a questioning eyebrow at him.

"So I was thinking we have one more night of fun in this place before we never see it again" he whispered in a low gravelly voice. His eyes were hooded and full of barely contained lust and if she thought she could resist him then she was the biggest fool on the planet.

"Oh I thought you'd never ask" she replied before throwing her arms around his neck and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. 

\----

With all the boxes packed in the moving truck and all their "needs" met fully, it was finally time to lock up and return the key to the first home Rey could ever call her own. She stood in the middle of the empty room looking around and remembering all the major moments that happened here. She was so lost in her reverie that she didn't hear Ben return from closing up the truck or the door closing softly behind him. 

She finally shook herself out of her own head and let out a deep sigh, finally ready to truly move on to the next new adventure.

"Alright, I'm ready to go. Did you want to stop and get food on our way---"

Her words got caught in her throat when she turned around and found Ben on one knee with a tiny velvet box in his hand. He had a shy smile on his face and a faint hint of a blush on his cheeks as he looked up at her face.

"Oh my god..." was all that Rey could manage and Ben fully smiled now at her reaction.

"Rey...I've been mesmerized by you since the minute I saw your face and have only fallen further the longer I've known you." he took a deep breath before continuing, "I never thought I'd experience love of any kind and I pinch myself everyday that I get to experience yours. So please, from the bottom of my heart, will you marry me?"

He opened the little box and nestled inside was a gold band with a perfect teardrop diamond in the middle. Simple. Elegant.  _Perfect_.

Tears were streaming freely down Rey's face as she nodded insanely and cried out "Yes, yes a million times yes!" before launching herself into his arms. They were both teary eyed as they kissed and held each other in the place where they first admitted their feelings those few short months ago. He pulled back and slid the diamond onto her finger with slightly shaky hands. She held it out in front of her for both of them to see.

"It's  _beautiful_ Ben. Absolutely beautiful."

"Well, it matches you perfectly then."

She blushed at his words and grabbed his face to kiss him again, unbelieving of what just occurred, but more happy than she ever thought she could be.

All those years spent imagining a life and love with a man who she thought would only be her friend have manifested into real life in the blink of an eye. From that first heart stopping kiss, to the first real night shared together, and all the little moments in between. She has always been his and he has always been hers, and now they'll be each others until death do them part. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it's a short but sweet one! This story has been a brand new experience for me when it comes to sharing my writing with the world and I'm incredibly grateful for everyone who took the time to read and leave kudos and especially grateful to the kind words of those who commented! I might start a separate series of just little glimpses into the lives of these two love birds from here on out so if that sounds interesting then please let me know! 
> 
> :)


	6. Sickly Sweet

In the waning winter light, snow falls continuously over the twinkling city outside. It blankets the streets and buildings with a muffled sheet of fresh untouched down. Rey always loved watching the snow fall. Growing up in a dry and arid climate made the white flakes a kind of magic spectacle in her eyes. She stands in front of the window holding a cup of chamomile and taking in the picturesque scene as it gently floats around her. The steam from her tea creating a contrast to the chill air that somehow seeps through the glass. She lets out a sigh of pure happiness as her mind wanders to the man in the other room. Her  _husband_.

It doesn't matter that two months have passed since they quietly said their vows in front of a small group of their friends and family; it still feels brand new to her. They opted for a cozy ceremony, no pomp and frills needed, just the people who understood their love more than any others. Poe bearing the title of best man for Ben. A fitting one given that they have known each other longer than either can remember. Rey couldn't choose between Rose and Finn so she made them both her maid and man of honor. It was her wedding after all and she could damn well do as she pleased.

Ben's parents and a few close family friends made up the remainder of the crowd and it was everything Rey could have ever hoped for. Ben's mother was a weeping mess of happiness as his father held her and watched with unmasked pride as his son pledged his lifelong love to Rey. The memory feels edged with softness as she recalls Ben's deep timbered voice reciting his eternal love and commitment. It's a scene Rey used to dream about before that fateful Saturday night but the dreams paled in comparison to reality. 

She smiles softly to herself back in the present and hears Ben softly shuffle up behind her. He wraps his strong steely arms around her and just holds her to his chest as they both watch the snow fall outside.

"What are you thinking about beautiful wife of mine?" his quiet words send vibrations from his chest through her back and she finally looks up and behind her.

"Just about how lucky I am to have a giant loving husband like you." she teases as she fully turns to be enveloped in his arms.

He smiles shyly, the title still new to his ears as well, before dipping his head and giving her a kiss as soft of the powdery snow outside. They stay like that for a few moments, Ben holding Rey as she takes quiet sips of her tea, and basking in the glow of newlywed matrimony. 

"My mother has insisted we come visit for the holidays." he says, finally breaking the serene silence. The tone of his voice makes Rey think this idea is less than appealing to him but family is a commodity she has just recently acquired and there was no way she was passing up an opportunity to be around them.

She nods and then looks up to see his expression. It's reserved, waiting to hear what her opinion on the subject is. She smiles softly at him, understanding that his past with his family is frayed with distress and misunderstandings. She reaches a hand up to cup his cheek and smiles more broadly as he readily leans into the embrace. 

"A little family time won't kill you Ben. I think it sounds lovely."

He nods and pulls her in for a tighter hug. He knows better than to take away something Rey had spent the majority of her life searching for. He knows her better than anyone could ever hope to so he understands that spending time with his parents is an important thing for her. 

"I'll call her in the morning and tell her the good news. Just be prepared for the not-so-subtle hints about grandchildren."

He said that last part in a sort of mutter, as if he's already dealt with the conversation multiple times in the two months of their marriage. Rey couldn't help but chuckle at his tone and at the idea of a frazzled Ben trying to steer the conversation away from having children. 

"I think I'll be able to handle it. And if I can't then I'll just blame you forever."

He gives her a mock scowl in response and she fully laughs out loud now. She sets the cup of tea down and throws her arms around his neck, lifting up onto her tip toes to give him a reassuring kiss. He groans softly before encircling his arms around her and pulling her tight to his chest. They pull back and a look passes between them of mutual hunger and soon the kisses have a whole new heat to them.

He lifts her effortlessly and places her on the bed they share. She smiles softly up to him before tugging him down to join her. He runs his hands up and down the sides of her body and  _god_ she loves feeling the ring on his left hand as it glides over her skin. Sighing softly, she runs her hands through his hair and pulls gently, knowing how much he loves when she does that. He groans again and begins placing kisses down her throat. 

"I'm insatiable when it comes to you Rey." his voice is deep and molten and sexy as hell. 

She whines at his words and lifts her hips up so he can tug her pants off more easily. She gives his own pants an insistent tug and he gets the hint as he quickly discards and tosses them to join hers on the floor. She always teased him about his large size but there were definite advantages to being married to a giant. He caught her wandering eye and raises a questioning brow.

"See something you like Mrs. Solo?"

The blush that is never too far away starts creeping back up into Rey's cheeks. Partially from being caught ogling but also from being called  _Mrs. Solo_. She bites her lip and nods as she reaches out to grasp what caught her eye. Ben's eyes flutter closed at the sensation of her hand wrapped around him and he slowly leans his forehead down to touch hers. Rey will never get over listening to his groans and gasps as she pumps her hand up and down his length. His hands move to her hips and his grip tightens as he struggles to maintain some semblance of control.

He stops suddenly, grabbing her hands and placing them above her head as he gives her a look of pure lust and desire. He holds her hands in place with one of his and let's the other start a slow path down her body.

"You hate when I tease you." she breaths out as his fingers find her sensitive folds and slowly slide back and forth. Her breath hitches and a whine escapes her lips as he zeroes in on her clit.

"Mmm, I just want to be the one who teases tonight."

Rey groans as one finger slips easily inside, followed swiftly by a second, and soon she's bucking up off the bed. It's like she's never felt his touch before. Each time feels so different and new and she wonders how she could have ever hoped to not fall so completely for this man.

" _Please_ Ben, I need more!"

She knows shes whining, knows how desperate her voice sounds but she can't find it in her to care when what she wants most is right within reach. He smirks down at her and slows the pumping of his fingers, teasing her even more.

"What do you need sweetheart? Tell me and I'll give it to you."

The bastard knew exactly what he was doing and the whine that Rey gives is more from frustration than anything else.

"I need you!  _All_ of you!"

That smug smile isn't going anywhere as he removes his fingers and lines himself up with her entrance.

"Are you sure you can handle all of me?"

She's going to kill him. She swears by every god in existence that she's going to kill him.

"Just give it to me Ben!!"

He gives a low chuckle into her neck that quickly turns into a satisfied groan as he pushes himself fully inside her. She gives a groan that matches his and soon they both get lost in the rhythm he sets. The bed makes a low thunking sound as it hits the wall with every thrust Ben gives. Rey can feel herself climbing, can feel her thighs begin to tremble and the telltale warmth of an impending orgasm spread throughout her body.

Ben can feel it too as he starts increasing his pace and groaning louder in her ear as he gets close to his own peak.

"Let go for me baby, let go for your loving  _husband_."

His words are her undoing and she cries out his name as her vision blurs and her breathing stops. He's used his new title against her in bed more times than she can count but it still has the same effect. She's powerless to it and the joy it gives him from using it over her makes almost want to punch him. Almost.

He follows her over the edge soon after, grunting her name over and over again as he slowly comes back down to reality. They lay still connected for an unknown amount of time until a shiver passes through Rey and Ben reluctantly gets up to gather their clothes.

They're snuggled under a heated blanket, both sated and sleepy as the snow continues to fall steadily outside the window. Ben absentmindedly runs his hands through Rey's hair and she can't help the overwhelming happiness that bubbles up inside her. She gives him a quick squeeze and he looks down at her with unrestrained love in his eyes. It's almost sickening how easily and continuously they fall for each other. 

He places a soft kiss on her forehead and leans back.

"At least we can tell my mom we've been practicing the making the babies part."

Rey rears up and gives him a playful slap on his chest as a rare burst of laughter comes out of his mouth. She can't help the dreamy smile that passes over her face at the sound of it and settles herself back down onto his chest.

"You're a naughty devil Ben Solo."

He smiles broadly at that, "Yeah, but you married this naughty devil."

She sighs happily at his words.

"Yes. Yes I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was iffy on updating this story but it clearly had other plans for me! I'm not an angsty writer so if you enjoy sweetness and smut then this is the story for you! Let me know what you think in the comments and as always thank you all for taking the time to read!


	7. Home for the Holidays

It was day five of the  _Organa-Solo Holiday Visit_ and Rey had never seen Ben so on edge before. She watches him slip semi-comfortably back into a routine so ingrained in him it's like second nature. Then he realizes what he's doing and retreats back into himself, trying to maintain a safe distance from his father and keep his overbearingly sweet mother at bay. Rey can see the love still buried in his heart for the two people who he blames for his upbringing. Who neglected him and judged him for being something different than what they expected. The irony is that Ben is almost a perfect combination of the two of them and yet neither knew what to do with him.

At night when Rey and Ben would settle into his childhood bedroom, he was handsy and insistent in a way she found surprisingly amusing. He would breathe sweet musings in her ear about how  _perfect she was for him_ or how he  _wanted to bury himself in what's his_...ok so they weren't all so "sweet" in nature but Rey could feel the emotional desperation behind them nonetheless. He chose Rey and Rey chose him and he wants to be utterly absorbed in the one thing that was always his alone.

After spending all day fighting off grandchild talk with his mother, he'd press her into his sheets and tell her he was going to give her a big swollen belly so everyone knew who she belonged to. It was almost like whiplash, the contrast of avoiding the topic and then practically begging it of her within the same day. Not that Rey was complaining, her husband would always be a naughty devil through and through, and to hear him tell her he wants to fill her up and put a baby in her was hotter than she expected.

It wasn't that they hadn't talked about the whole "raising another human being" thing. It was always talked about as if it were an event to be had in the future. To see Ben so focused on it and to feel excitement instead of dread at the idea of it left Rey feeling like this family visit was a week long hurricane.

They were currently all settled in the living room, having just finished dinner, and were all pretending to watch whatever game show was on tv at the time. Rey was on Ben's left and Leia on his right, seated snugly on the sofa while Han lounged in his recliner on the other side of the room. Ben's arm was casually draped over Rey's shoulder and she felt him stiffen when a baby formula commercial began on the TV. Flashbacks of a weeks worth of  _oooo's_ and  _awww's_ from his mother, followed by barely concealed pointed looks in their direction, crossed both of their minds. 

Leia surprisingly kept her composure and Ben was so shocked his head spun around to make sure she was alright. Han even leaned the recliner back into sitting position just to have a look.

"What?" she asked, far too innocently.

Ben looked at her with stupefied eyes, but just shook his head and focused his attention back to the screen. The evening passed in comfortable silence, broken up by outbursts of how stupid some of the contestants on the TV were. Han finally stretched and let out a huge yawn, making it very clear that it was time to wrap up the evening. Rey helped Leia clean up the kitchen as Ben began folding blankets and fixing up the living room.

Once in the kitchen Leia gently grabs Rey's arm and stops her before she leaves.

"Tell Ben I got the hint. I won't press the baby issue anymore."

She sounded sad and Rey felt her heart crumble with how tired her eyes looked. She felt out of her depth, how does she console her mother-in-law about a topic she's trying desperately herself to have a stance on?

Leia gave her a soft smile and a gentle squeeze, "It's between the two of you but I'd love to see a little one waddling around this house again." And with that she left the kitchen and Rey alone with her spiraling thoughts.

****

Rey came back into Ben's bedroom to find him laying on his back and staring absently at the ceiling. He looked over at her when he heard her come in but she couldn't help but sense he'd been as lost in his own thoughts as she was.

She crawled up the bed and laid down next to him, feeling his arm wrap around her and pull her closer to his chest. They lay in this peaceful embrace for a few quiet minutes before Ben turns to look at her. She returns the gaze and gives him a soft smile.

"Can I ask you something?"

His words were whispered and reserved, as if he barely had the courage to let them slip through his mouth. Rey cupped his cheek and brushed her thumb over his lips.

"Of course Ben, you can ask me anything."

His eyes searched hers and he took a deep steadying breath.

"Do you want to have a baby?"

Rey's eyebrows shot up at his question. The topic has been at the forefront of everyone's minds since they arrived and yet this is the first he's directly asked her. She can see the anxiety in his eyes, can practically feel it rolling off him in waves. Sitting up, she throws a leg over him to straddle him before leaning down and planting a deep kiss on those luscious lips of his.

"Yes" was her only whispered response and the relief that washed over Ben's face gave rise to a crimson blush on Rey's cheeks. He grabbed her face and kissed her with barely restrained passion. They held each other and battled for control with tongues and hands before Ben's large body rolled her right underneath him. He stared down at her reverently and suddenly Rey feels too hot, needs to be rid of the layers between them and the tension that's been building for days.

"Put a baby in me, Solo."

She pulled on his hair and the answering groan made Rey giggle as Ben captured her mouth with his again.

"I never thought those words could turn me on so much." his voice rumbled as he began tugging off the fabric between them.

Soon they were both stripped bare and the look Ben was giving her body was lighting a fire that only he could put out. His large hands started kneading her thighs until Rey lay completely relaxed with legs spread open in invitation. The slickness of her center couldn't be ignored and soon she felt Ben lapping her up as if he'd never get a taste again.

"Ohhh Ben, that  _tongue_!"

She could feel the smirk form on his lips as he raised up to look at her. Her eyes were hooded and clouded with lust and the sight alone caused his cock to twitch. He replaced his tongue with his fingers and a whole new round of moans and gasps escaped Rey's lips. He was hovering over her, watching as she came undone just from his touch. The possessiveness that he's carried all week hits him full force and he just can't wait any longer.

Withdrawing his fingers, he ignores the needy whine that Rey lets out as he lines himself up with her entrance. He leans back down into the crook of her neck and gives soft kisses as he runs the tip of his dick up and down her soaking folds.

"Are you sure you want a baby Rey? Are you sure you want  _my_ baby?"

Another wave of heat crashed over Rey's cheeks at his words. At the moment there was nothing in the world that sounded more appealing than carrying Ben Solo's child in her.

"Yes please Ben! Fill me up with your cum! Give me a baby!"

A strangled groan was the only response she got before he plunged fully into her. They both gasped and held their breaths as they stared at the other. The feeling was so full and perfect and made the whole idea of what they were playing at much more real. Ben began thrusting into her, holding his hand over her mouth knowing she tended to be a noisy lover. The last thing he needed was an awkward conversation with his mother about his sex life with his wife. 

While she knew she should be keeping quiet, it was becoming increasingly difficult as Ben repeatedly hit that spot inside her that made her world fall away. It didn't help that he kept his eyes locked on hers the whole time, raising the intimacy and the level of pleasure that she was feeling from his movements. 

"Gonna fill this pussy to the brim sweetheart. Gonna put a fucking baby in you and show everyone you're  _mine_."

He was practically growling out the words and Rey had finally had too much. She was thrown off the edge with a muffled scream and her nails digging into Ben's shoulders. The feel of her walls constricting sent Ben careening over the edge as well and soon they were just a mass of sweaty and panting bodies.

Ben lifted his head and pushed the hair back from Rey's face, smiling at the slight blush she gets every time they came down from their highs. It's like she's embarrassed to be so naughty for him but loves it at the same time. 

"I'll stop my birth control once we get home." Rey whispered as she threaded her fingers through Ben's hair. He gave her a shy smile in response and then leaned down to kiss her, showing his appreciation and love for the beautiful woman in his arms.

****

The next morning, after packing up their car and getting ready for the trip home, Leia pulled Rey aside one more time. She handed her a box of strange smelling tea with a language written on the box that Rey couldn't understand. She looked up at her skeptically and Leia laughed before explaining. 

"The tea is supposed to be beneficial to your womb, you know, make it a little easier for things to  _stick_."

Rey couldn't help but laugh with Leia, especially after the night she just shared with her son, and gave her a warm hug. An overbearing mother is better than no mother at all and Rey knew that all too well. Although, she couldn't shake the feeling that Leia had had a master plan in mind when they arrived a week earlier. The mischievous glint in the older woman's eyes was another clue but Rey couldn't help but feel grateful for the nudge in the right direction.

They hugged and said their goodbyes outside of Ben's car. He was eager to be home and in their own little sanctuary but Rey could see the unrestrained love in his eyes as his mother hugged him. She pulled back from her son and grabbed his face with both hands as she whispered rushed words to him that only they could hear. He was nodding along to her words and a soft smile spread across his face before she enveloped him in another hug.  

Finally on the road home, Rey and Ben sat in companionable silence, Ben's large hand holding Rey's small one as the scenery outside whizzed by them. 

"What was your mother saying when we were leaving?" Rey asked, turning over to look at his profile.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he glanced over to her face before returning his eyes to the road.

"She said she was never going to stop meddling because she's my mother and that she doesn't care if we never have children as long as I make sure I keep you happy."

Rey felt surprise at first and then a feeling of unconditional love swept over her. She had been embraced and loved so openly by his parents and to hear words so kind come from his mother was almost too much for her heart to bear. Ben squeezed her hand slightly in reassurance. 

"She said I found my perfect match in life" he looked over at her again with a warm smile on his face, "for once, I couldn't agree with her more."

Tears were readily flowing down Rey's face now. After spending a life filled with loveless connections it was overwhelming to be surrounded by so much overflowing acceptance. Overwhelming in the best way possible. 

Rey leaned over the console between them and gave Ben a kiss on the cheek before settling her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"I love you Mr. Solo"

"I love you too Mrs. Solo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok y'all I'm just going to continue this story as the ideas come to me so thank you if your joining me on this ride :) I'm a complete hopeless romantic so the fluff and love will be flowing constantly in this story! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the update and thank you thank you thank you for reading :)))


	8. Shades of Blues and Pinks

**Six Months Later**

Late spring sunshine bathes Rey in a warm golden embrace. A gentle breeze passes and ruffles the pages of the open book she was reading. She has it propped on her noticeable rounded belly with her legs snuggly tucked in her husband's lap. Ben was reading a book of his own, hidden under the shade of an umbrella like some sort of vampire. He was rubbing his wife's swollen feet, only interrupting his massaging to briefly turn the page of his story. It was the least he could do considering she had been carrying his child for months while she slowly watched her figure balloon out and betray her. 

It didn't take long before Rey and Ben found themselves preparing for a life of three instead of two. When they told his parents the good news it was an onslaught of tears and hugs that managed to crack through even Ben's tough exterior. Rey saw the misty eyed expression he gave his mother when she embraced and showered him with words of excitement and love for the new addition to their family. Han left it at a proud pat on the back and a beaming smile which was more than enough for Ben.

Rey watched him as he read now, laughing internally at the small changes his face made from the words on the page. Ben was an English TA when they had met all those years ago and continued his passion into a full time teaching position at the same university. He was always lost in a book of some kind just like she was, which made it easier for Rey and him to get along after the initial prickly relationship they had. She rubbed her swollen belly and sighed happily at how rapidly life had changed for them in just a few short years. She almost had to pinch herself sometimes because she couldn't believe that this was her real life, that she got to be apart of something so full and thriving. In a week they were having a gender reveal party for their little mystery been sprout. It was Rose's idea which Leia eagerly attached herself to and Rey couldn't have stopped that ball from rolling even if she wanted to. Ben obviously didn't see the need for such extravagance. Would rather have learned the gender alone with his wife in order to celebrate the way he saw fit. But, he'd never been one to stand up to his mother so he appeased her once again and allowed the party planning to continue. 

Rey wiggles her toes to get Ben's attention and watched as he placed his bookmark between the pages he was glued on before looking up at her. 

"You know you can't hide in the shadows at the party next week." she teased, knowing her husband's pension for being a purposeful wallflower during social situations. 

He scowled at her in jest before tickling the bottom of her feet, causing her to squeal and giggle before begging him to stop. The smile he was wearing as he watched her squirm from his torment was so full of love it was heart-stopping. She never knew how he could do that. Put her whole world on pause with just a smile or glance in her direction. She could feel herself flush from the gaze and removed her feet from his lap before leaning over to his direction. He quickly closed the gap between them, holding both sides of her face in his hands as he kissed her. She couldn't get fully out of the chair and straddle him like she wanted to, not with the bowling bowl she was smuggling in her stomach, but Ben was eager to pour as much of his affections into the kiss as possible.

"I'll come to the light," he whispered against her lips, "but only for you and the mystery sprout."

He gave her another quick kiss and then one on her nose before rising and collecting his things from the outdoor table. He offered her his hand to help her awkwardly shuffle out of the chair before wrapping his arms around her. She melted into the embrace, breathing in the scent of him that was so comforting and unique, and looked up into his chocolaty eyes. 

"I'm going to miss calling it a sprout." she said with a grin on her face.

He laughed fully at that and the sound was so warm, Rey could feel it spread from her head to her very swollen toes. She couldn't have stopped the answering laugh if she tried and soon they made their way inside as they giggled together like silly school children. 

\----

The week came and went in the blink of an eye and suddenly Ben found himself surrounded by blue and pink decorations of all kinds. Blue and pink balloons floated gently in the breeze of his parent's backyard as they sat at tables covered in blue and pink tablecloths. The had food on blue and pink plates with blue and pink utensils and all of it combined to make Ben feel as if he was living some kind of cotton candy fever dream. He watched as the guests took turns fawning over Rey's cute little bump while giving small glances in his direction, as if to confirm that he really was the other half who contributed to the bump's existence. He watched Rey blush every time she joined them in their staring because of the memories of all the ways he  _did_ contribute in the making of the mystery baby. His love of dirty talk only getting dirtier the longer she was pregnant, something Rey didn't think could be possible but was very pleased to be proven wrong about. He flashed her a conspiratory smile when another round of  _I can't believe you guys actually had sex to create this thing_ , occurred as he got lost in his own steamy memories. 

The morning started off frantic with Rey not being able to find the shoes she was planning on wearing and then progressed to a meltdown of hormones when she remembered she couldn't reach her own damn feet to even put the shoes on in the first place. She wasn't one to be so wrapped up in appearances and body image but the cocktail of pregnancy hormones that has been swimming in her system for the past few months has changed that dramatically. She sat teary eyed on their bed while staring hopelessly at the strappy sandals in her hands. Ben emerged from the bathroom to find her in her state of distress and rushed over to her side to see what could have cause the tears to overpower her this time. 

She looked up at him with misery in her eyes before holding out the shoes by way of explanation. 

"I'm so fat I can't even put my sandals on and I don't even remember what color my toenails are painted and now I'm going to go to this party looking like a total  _fool_!"

Tears were freely streaming down her face now and Ben bit back the smile trying to form on his face from the dramatic outburst of emotion she was showing. He pulled her close and stroked her hair soothingly as her tears subsided and replaced themselves with constant sniffling. 

"Your toes are painted yellow. All nine of them." he responded as he took the sandals from her hands and began putting them on for her.

She laughed and sniffed loudly before swatting him lightly on the chest. She knew she was being ridiculous but it was like her hormones had taken the driver's seat and now she was just an unwilling participant to their wants and demands. Rey wiped her tears and took a couple of deep breaths, trying to center herself before going to face the sea of family and friends who will no doubt be fighting for a chance to touch her fat belly. As if it wasn't enough to carry it around all day and night, now she had to be reminded of it and endure the groping of loved ones. 

"Thank you for being patient with me..." she finally whispers after her breathing has returned to normal and the sniffling decreased. 

He looked at her with eyes full of confusion.

"Why are you thanking me?" he asks, grabbing her hands and giving them a loving squeeze, "I should be the one thanking you! You're giving me a child. You're carrying our future for us in a way I never could."

He grabbed her face now and gave her a fiery kiss, as if he wanted to sear the idea of her owing him anything out of her mind.

"I'm in complete awe of you. You radiate life and love and I can't wait to meet the little sprout that we made."

The tears were flowing down Rey's face for an entirely different reason now and this time she was the one to grab his face and plant a passionate kiss on his lips. 

"I love you so fucking much Benjamin Solo."

The softening of his eyes couldn't be missed and she leaned in again to show him just how much she meant her words. He was sucked into her taste again, as if he'd never known what it was like to kiss her and feel her tongue moving over his. He groaned softly as she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, demanding more from him without using her words. They finally pulled back, each breathing hard and staring with wide eyes and flushed faces before Rey scooted back on the bed and laid down, patting the space next to her. Ben gave her an understanding smirk as he slowly crawled up her body, placing loving kisses over the places she's been feeling so insecure about. 

"Do you know how hot I think you are like this?" he whispered, voice deep and gravelly. 

Rey let out a gust of air, an attempt at a laugh that got sidetracked into an exhale by her husbands creeping hands finding her center. 

"You must be losing your sight from old age." she replied in a breathy voice but bit her lip to keep the laugh inside. 

He growled again and softly bit the inside of her thigh, causing a little squeal to slip through her lips. He lifted himself up and settled into the space next to Rey, leaving his hand where it was and moving his fingers in slow circles over the cotton of her underwear. 

"Do you honestly think I don't find it hot to look at my wife pregnant with  _my_ baby?" 

He grabs her face and gives her a fierce kiss, pushing his tongue through to her mouth just as he pushes his finger past her panties and into the slick heat waiting for him. He groans at the feel of her and can see the blush on her face from his words and actions. 

"Do I have to remind you how hot I think you are?" he whispers in a sinfully teasing voice, all the while slowly plunging his finger in and out of her soaking center.

"Yes...please Ben...show me."

The look that crossed his face was almost feral as he tugged down her panties fully now and pushed two fingers into her. She couldn't really arch her back as easily as she once could but the moan that burst from her lips sent a fresh wave of blood to Ben's crotch. He loved seeing her like this. So lost in her passion that she doesn't think about the noises she makes or the words she says as she softly begs for more of him. He twists his thumb to barely touch her clit and feels her cling on to his arms at the sensation. 

"I watched men pine after you for years. Watched them drool and follow you around like sad little puppy dogs." he was whispering in her ear so quietly she had to concentrate to hear his words, "But you never noticed...you never cared. And now I get to look at you with a round belly from a baby  _I_ put in you, and you expect me not to be insanely turned on by that?"

She looked over at him now, eyes bulged at his words but needing to hear them all the same. He was getting her close now, she could feel it and so could he, and the moans were just a constant stream out of her lips. He sped up his fingers, wanting to watch her fall apart for him, only for him. 

"I'm gonna put another one in you Rey. I'm gonna fill you up again the minute I can so I can keep looking at you. Just. Like. This."

His last words were accentuated by thrusts and a pressure on her clit that sent her straight over the edge. She clung onto him and screamed his name as stars danced across her vision. He removed his fingers and licked the juices off them while her breathing returned to normal. The shy smile she gave him warmed his heart to the core and he leaned down to give her a soft kiss. 

"I love you so fucking much Rey Solo." he echoes her words in a quiet whisper as he holds her in his arms. 

The memories of the morning bring a small blush to Ben's cheeks as he remembers he's at a party with all their friends and family. He finally decides to get up and join Rey, if only to give her a break from everyone running their hands on her stomach. Before they knew it, it was time for the big reveal and everyone was gathered around the couple as Leia and Rose prepared the surprise. To the shock of both Ben and Rey, the two woman began wheeling out an object covered in a sheet with a pattern of blue and pink pacifiers. They had been expecting a cake or some kind of giant balloon, not an object that was so heavy duty it required being wheeled in. When everything was in place Rey and Ben looked at Rose and Leia with a kind of confusion on their faces. Knowing how extreme both of the women can be, they were justifiably a little nervous about what could happen when the sheet was ripped away. 

"Oh nothing's going to blow up you babies, just take the sheet off!" Leia finally exclaimed after seeing the twin expression on her son and daughter-in-law's faces. 

There was a count to three and at the same time Ben and Rey pulled the sheet off to reveal a tiny bookshelf painted in a beautifully light shade of pink. There were screams and cheers from the crowd as well as plenty of tears as the mystery bean sprout finally had an identity. Hugs and kisses were thrown at the couple as everyone rejoiced the news of a new little girl being added to the family. Ben hugged his mother tightly, letting her maintain the hug far longer than he normally would. 

"It's perfect." he said as he pulled back from her embrace with a small smile. 

"I knew you two bookworms would appreciate a more practical way of doing things." Leia said with an understanding smile on her face.

Rey came over to join them and expressed the same sentiments of appreciation for the reveal and the whole party itself.

"Don't say a word about it dear! I'm more happy to do it than you'll ever know." Leia had replied, "But, tell me, do you have a name in mind?"

Ben and Rey both smiled and looked at each other. He put his arm around her and squeezed her close before looking back at his mother.

"We do." he said, "Hope."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnndddd another update is done :) Plan on seeing more lovely adventures for these two as they bring in a new little one! Also I'm not a parent and have never been pregnant so sorry if it shows in my writing lollllll.  
> Thank you all for reading and keeping with me! Let me know what you think in the comments!


	9. How About Another?

Bright light pierces through the window of Rey and Ben's bedroom followed by a roaring boom of thunder. It was a warm summer evening and the storm that had been steadily building all day has finally unleashed its full fury. Rey was folding laundry in her room when a cry sounded from the room over followed by small hurried footsteps. The door burst open and the terrified and teary eyed face of her daughter emerged. Rey contained her chuckle as she opened her arms to welcome her daughter in a warm embrace. Hope had never done well with thunderstorms, even as a precocious and daring four year old she still had her moments of fear.

"It's ok little one, you're safe inside." Rey whispered softly as she brushed her daughter's hair back comfortingly. She could feel the wet spots on her shirt from where Hope's tears soaked in the material and she gave her a gentle squeeze of reassurance. 

"It's just so loud mommy, it woke me up."

The sniffling and tears had already begun to subside but she remained in the warm embrace of her mother.

"I know sweetheart, it's ok though. You're safe with me now."

Rey remained kneeling and holding her daughter for a few seconds before a wicked idea popped in her head. She pulled back to look at Hope's watery brown eyes, the same eyes as her fathers, and wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks.

"How would you feel about sneaking up on daddy and giving  _him_ a scare?"

A small devious smile began to form on Hope's face before she nodded her head quickly. As much as Rey may want to deny it she knew that her daughter's mischievous streak had solely come from her, making her them the perfect partners in crime. 

"Daddy's in his office working right now, how about I call him and then you can jump out and scream as loud as the thunder outside!"

Hope burst into a fit of giggles at the plan and Rey couldn't help but join her before they put their game faces on and got in position. Hope hid behind the bedroom door and gave Rey a tiny thumbs up to indicate that she was ready. With a face of mock seriousness, Rey nodded her approval and stepped into the open doorway. 

"Ben! Could you com in here real quick!"

Rey could hear snickering from behind the door and quickly poked her head around and put a finger to her mouth to silence Hope's giggles.

"Coming." came Ben's distant voice from his office.

Rey could hear his heavy footsteps as he approached the bedroom and used every ounce of strength she had not to smile and give their plan away. 

"What's up sweetheart?" He asked as he finally entered the bedroom.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering if you could-"

"BAHHHHH!!!"

Hope's scream pierced through the room followed by a loud yelp from Ben. He jumped and spun around to find the source of the noise but only found his daughter rolling on the floor in laughter at his expense. 

"I got you daddy!" she squealed between her laughter and Ben stood red faced as his wife and daughter cackled in joy at their successful prank. 

"You're gonna get it now little one." he grumbled as he scooped Hope up and threw her over his shoulder. A new burst of laughter exploded out of her tiny body and she vainly tried to get free of her father's grip.

"Save me mommy!" Hope was squealing in joy as Ben booked it through the apartment with Hope on his shoulder as Rey chased them down.

The space became filled with laughter and panting breaths at the mock pursuit and soon Hope's tiny fists began beating down on Ben's back. He faked being hurt by her blows and slowly collapsed to the ground in agony as Rey landed on top of him with a thud. The two girls had him pinned to the ground and all three had wide grins and red faces as the storm outside continued to rage. 

"Why am I always the one outnumbered?" Ben grumbled from his position beneath them but Rey could see the softness in his eyes at being surrounded by the two women in his life.

"Because you're a big brute and we have to join forces to take you down." Rey teased as she began to stand up and free her husband.

"Well maybe it's time to add another to our ranks then." he said in response and then froze momentarily, eyes shifting to Rey's and then clearing his throat as he finally stood up. 

The conversation of another child was one they generally tried to avoid these days. Hope's birth had been fraught with complications and it had scared both Ben and Rey half to death. The idea of going through a similar ordeal and the possibility of the outcome not being as positive shoved the idea of baby number two out the window. It wasn't that they didn't want another. Both secretly had been holding that desire to themselves in fear that the other opposed. They just considered themselves extremely lucky to have the healthy baby girl they did and didn't see the point of tempting the odds. 

"Isn't it well past your bedtime missy?" Ben finally asked, skipping over the awkward tension that his words had momentarily caused.

Hope looked at her mother sheepishly and then down at the floor.

"I was scared of the thunder...it woke me up." she said with eyes downcast and hands wringing in front of her.

Rey could feel her heart melt at the softening of Ben's gaze from their daughter's words. He knelt down in front of her and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her little ear.

"Well you want to know what I think?" he said, waiting for her eyes to leave the floor and look at him. The same eyes he saw every time he looked in the mirror. 

"What?" she barely whispered, gaze finally inching back up to her father's face.

"I think you and your mother are  _much_ scarier than any thunderstorm."

At that Hope fully looked up at her father and beamed before throwing her arms around his neck for a hug. He squeezed her back and then stood up to carry her back to her room. Rey followed behind them and had to hold back tears at how gentle Ben could be. For someone who spent years pushing people away with his rough demeanor, the melting of his defenses in the face of their four year old sent waves of profound love through her. Hope had him wrapped around her tiny finger and they both knew it, although Ben really didn't seem to mind. They both tucked Hope back in and sat by her bed for a few minutes reading a story before she slowly drifted off to sleep clutching her favorite stuffed dog, Chewie. They tip-toed out of her room and Ben softly shut the door behind him before turning to look at Rey.

"No need to wonder where she gets her personality from." he said softly, arms snaking around Rey's waist to pull her against his chest.

Rey chuckled as she allowed the warmth of his embrace to seep into her, breathing in the scent of him that has become a sort of balm to her frayed nerves. She hadn't missed his slip up of words earlier and she couldn't help but feel anxious about broaching the topic again. They stayed standing and holding each other in the dim hallway of their apartment for some unknown amount of time before Rey lifted her head up to look at Ben's face. 

"Should we talk about the baby sized elephant in the room?" she finally whispered, trying to bring some levity to a conversation that caused panic in both of them.

He sighed deeply, a hand reaching up to smooth Rey's hair down before lowering it to cup her face. His eyes always gave him away and right now she could see him struggle to find the right words to say to her. They've known each other far too long to not understand the subtle cues of the other and Rey's anxiety only raised the longer he took to respond.

"I always want more with you Rey. I just don't want to push you into something that you aren't comfortable with." he whispered so softly she almost couldn't hear him over the continuous pattering of the rain outside. 

She stared at the face of the man she loved. The man she vowed to stand by forever. The man who gave her a beautiful and perfect child. How could she not forget her fears and want more with him as well? How could she not fantasize about another set of tiny feet running through their home? 

"I want to try for another." she finally said, voice wavering with nerves and anticipation to his response.

His eyebrows shot up and a big beaming smile spread across his face before he could control of it. He grabbed her face with both hands now and kissed her deeply, pouring all the nervous energy and excitement of her words into it. She threw her arms around his neck and could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed her and knew she had a similar one on her own. The intensity of the moment shifted from anxiety to heated anticipation as their tongues began to fight for space and control. His hands were insistent as they pulled her closer and moved down her back to squeeze her ass, pulling a moan from her that finally caused him to pull away. He looked down at her flushed cheeks and lust filled eyes and without another word tugged her towards their bedroom. As much as he may want to take her immediately, the hallway outside their daughters bedroom probably wasn't the best choice of location. 

Ben pushed Rey up against the door as he closed it, enveloping her space once again and happily swallowing the moans she was making. Even after all these years she was still like a drug to him. An instant shot of lust that sent all his blood rushing south. She pushed back suddenly, putting her hands on his chest and slowly walking him backward until the back of his legs hit the mattress behind him. She gave him a gentle shove and he fell back onto the soft bed as he stared at the fire in her eyes. He didn't say a word as she climbed on top of him to straddle his legs with her own. He couldn't think of a word to say, too caught up in the sexy force of nature that was  _Rey_.

"Be the perfect loving husband that you are and put another baby in me." she whispered with a husky voice before grabbing his face and kissing him.

He groaned loudly then and grabbed her hips to flip her over, needing to show her how badly and how long he's wanted to do just that.

"Fuck Rey, is that really what you want? To be filled to the brim with my come?"

She whined at his words, loving how easily he can switch to being the naughty devil she fell in love with.

"Yessss, please!"

He loved hearing her whine. Loved how needy she got for him. It made his stupid testosterone fueled brain kick into overdrive and be consumed with the need to claim every inch of her.

"Please what?" he murmured in her ear, voice deep and teasing.

She knew what he wanted to hear and she bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"Please, daddy, fill me  _up_!"

His answering moan caused a tsunami of heat to crash through Rey's body. She had discovered this particular kink soon after Hope had been born and four years later it still had the same effect on him as it did the first time she'd used it. 

"Well since you asked so nicely..." 

He pulled back and began pulling her clothes off in a frenzy, needing to feel her bare skin against his own. She helped him remove his own clothing and watched him spring free of his boxers, a sight that never ceased to cause Rey's mouth to water. He covered her with his body once again and let one of his hands trail down her tight stomach to the apex of her thighs. They moaned in unison when his hands finally skimmed the wet surface of her folds and with no hesitation, slipped two fingers into her warm heat.

"Oh baby, you're  _so_ ready for me aren't you?" He was looking at her with blown out pupils and a look of complete awe.

"Yes daddy! Always!"

He moved his thumb to rub tight circles into her clit as he pumped his fingers in and out of her slick heat. She reached a hand down to grab his length and stroke it, smiling at the growl that came out of his throat from her touch. She could only keep her hand pumping steadily for so long before the pleasure he was causing her became too much. She started fisting the sheets and panting heavier now as he brought her closer and closer to her peak. She opened her eyes slightly and blushed at the smug look on his face from her reactions. He was such an ass. A stupid, infuriating, devastatingly sexy ass. 

"That's it Rey, be a good girl and come for daddy."

"Fuck!"

His words were always her undoing and she bit his shoulder as she crashed in her release to keep from waking Hope. Her eyes were clenched so tightly she saw stars floating by and she was trying to catch her breathe as Ben slowly brought her back down from her high.

"God damn I love watching you come." He breathed out, sounding just as out of breath as she was even though she was the one whose world just stopped.

All she could do was whimper as she felt the head of Ben's dick moving back and forth through her slick. 

"I'm gonna fill this pussy all over again and watch you swell up with  _my_ baby. Are you ready for that?" he was growling in her ear, voice betraying how much control he was exercising by not just plunging straight into her.

Rey still couldn't find her voice so she just nodded her head rapidly, needing to feel the sweet stretch that he gave her. She didn't have to wait much longer though because Ben thrust into her warmth and the conjoined sounds of their moans filled the air around them. He filled her to the hilt and then paused for a moment, savoring the tight clench of her inner walls and the warm embrace of her arms around his neck.

"Please Ben, move." she managed to find a whisper to beg for the friction she needed and he was all too happy to oblige.

His steady thrusts sent a jolt of pleasure through her with every sharp hit to that spot inside her. He was breathing heavily in her ear and groaning softly as he began to thrust harder and deeper. She didn't know how it was possible to not ever get tired of this feeling. To have the overwhelming sense of completion every time they did this as if they haven't done it a thousand times before. His hand went over her mouth when she couldn't keep her moans quiet any longer and soon hers covered his as well when the pleasure became too much for both of them. Her whimpers and his groans mixed with the thundering rain outside as they chased their releases.

Ben pulled Rey's hand away from his mouth as he slowed his thrusts.

"I'm gonna come," he panted, "and I want you to come with me. I want to feel your cunt squeeze every drop from my dick."

Rey nodded furiously, needing it more than anything in her life and Ben began to pick up the pace of his thrusts once again. Soon they became harder and deeper and he reached his hand down to pinch Rey's clit, sending her flying along with him as they both tried to keep their releases as quiet as possible. Minutes or hours passed as they both returned to reality. Breathing slowing and skin cooling but staying connected in the warmth of each other. Ben slowly pulled out, moving to lay next to Rey and letting his hands skim over her blushed skin as they stared at each other with a disgusting amount of love in their eyes.

How could she have ever been worried about him not wanting this? The longer they were together the more it felt inevitable that they would be here one day, in each others arms in the bed they shared, with their daughter sleeping soundly in the room next to them, and planning to add a fourth to their bunch. He tucked a loose hair behind her ear and pulled her head forward to place a kiss on top of it.

"You're such a perfect husband." Rey whispered in the quiet space between them.

Ben chuckled and pulled her closer to his chest, wrapping his arms securely around her and breathing in the scent of her hair. 

"You're not so bad of a wife I suppose."

She pinched his side and he yelped before relenting and giving her a deep kiss to soothe his teasing.

"I love you Rey."

"I know." she sighed dreamily, sleep overtaking her as they both dozed listening to the patter of raindrops as they fell outside. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again with more sickeningly sweet smut and fluff! Please don't talk to me about daddy kinks or I'll explode lolll.   
> Let me know what you think and as always thank you from the bottom of my Reylo obsessed heart for reading :)


	10. Alone Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took longer than expected. Been having a bit of writer's block but I hope this can bring a smile to some faces :)   
> Thanks for reading!

The hot spray of water hit Rey's back as she stood cramped in the shower with her much too large husband. Soft giggles and wet kisses were the only noises to be heard apart from the cascading water. Ben and Rey were enjoying a type of calm they rarely have anymore in their current lives. In what felt like no time at all, Rey found herself with a round belly and the prospect of raising a little boy along with her daughter. Hope was ecstatic at the idea of being an older sister and as much as Ben tried to hide it, Rey could tell he was pleased that more testosterone was being added to the family.

Ky had come into the world kicking and screaming with an anger that was all his fathers. Rey can still remember the proud beam of Ben's face when he heard that first powerful scream from their son. Months went by of being absorbed in the children. There was no "time off" anymore with a newborn and an almost 5 year old and while they snuck little intimacies in where they could, the lack of alone time was starting to reach a breaking point. Ben had begrudgingly gave in and asked his parents to watch Hope and Ky for a long weekend and Rey still laughs at the memory of the look Leia gave her son and the deep blush he wore while asking.

The feel of Ben's hands snaking around from behind shakes her from her reverie. A small content sigh escapes from her lips as she lifts her face up to look at her too-beautiful-for-his-own-good husband. They didn't last long once they dropped off the kids, admittedly due to the fact that Rey had teased Ben the entire car ride home with all the things she wanted him to do to her. By the time they made it inside, Ben had her bent over the sofa as he whispered depraved things in her ear. How he was going to make her scream louder than than she ever has before. How he wants to be buried in her for the next three days. It took no time at all for both of them to combust, needing to expel months of pent up frustration. 

With the softness and clarity that came after, they made their way to the shower they shared and held each other as they basked in the quietness of their home. No crying kids. No children's cartoons or baby toys playing on repeat. Just the flowing white noise of the shower and the steady rhythm of their breathing. Ben's hands were skimming her stomach and hips slowly before finally reaching up and cupping her breasts, giving them an affectionate squeeze. He moaned softly and she felt the vibrations of it on her back. She leaned her body back into her husband's embrace and gave a soft kiss to his neck. He moaned louder this time, sending goosebumps all over her skin.

"I almost forgot what it was like to be alone with you..." he finally said, voice deep and raspy, "how easy it is to get up to no good with just you around." That time was more like a growl. If she wasn't so insanely desperate for his touch she'd be embarrassed by the whining noise she made in response.  

"It's been so long since I've been able to set you straight properly." the deep rumble of his voice was something Rey could recognize from a mile away. She was immediately thankful they ate before leaving his parents because food isn't on the menu for the next few hours. Or days by the way Ben is lazily teasing her, pressing feather light kisses to her neck, driving her insane at his own leisure. 

"Are you going to be a good girl for me Rey?"

Fuck his voice was pure sin but if he thinks she's going to let him take up her time with light teasing than he's sadly mistaken. 

"No."

His eyebrows shot up at her defiance and she bit her bottom lip to try and hide her smile.

"No?"

She could see the humor dancing in his eyes as he slowly traced his thumb down her jaw and pulled her bottom lip from between her teeth. She stared up at him, mouth agape and got lost in the deep chocolate of his eyes and those lush lips twisted up on one side in a smirk.

"Are you sure?' he asks softly.

All the years she spent resisting this man have never helped her in moments like these, when he holds her face so close to his and stares at her with a look in his eye that sets her skin on fire.

"Y-Yes...?"she stammered out, not sure if she even cares anymore, just needing to chase that look. 

His smirk grows to a full blown smile at her response and Rey knows that she's done for. He leans in slowly, getting so close that she slowly starts closing her eyes and tilting her chin up, readying herself for a kiss that doesn't come. She can feel how close his lips are to hers, can feel the warm exhale of his breath even over the steam of the shower.

”Have you forgotten who you belong to?” 

His voice sounded like it had been pulled from a place of pure depravity as it rumbled from his chest and crashed through any resistance Rey had left. She whimpered like the desperate thing she was and he smirked before capturing her lips in a kiss that was hotter than the scalding water around them.

It had been so long since she's felt this type of heat from him. When it was just the two of them, in the early years, it was a steady flame within him, kindled by her obvious love of  _being_ possessed by him. But with children, the feeling of protective and all-consuming love gets shifted and spread out to blanket all four of them now. Being alone like this has left each of them exposed to the roaring flame of the other for the first time in  _far far_ too long. 

Rey twisted in his grasp to wrap her arms around his neck and he squeezed her eagerly in response. Their tongues in a fierce dance for control that had Rey quickly getting lost in a haze of lust. She pulled back to breathe and stared at the gasping and blushed face of the man she loves. A smirk grows on her own face this time as she leans forward and kisses his chest before kneeling down in front of him. He moves back to give her room in the tiny shower and stares at her with a look that sends goosebumps over Rey's skin.

"I missed you." she breathed out, hands slowly skating up Ben's thighs. He made a sort of choking sound and Rey smiled to herself at his reaction.

She leans in to kiss his thigh, close to where he  _clearly_ wants her, and he groans as he threads his fingers in her hair.

"I think you should teach me a lesson," Rey breathes out against his skin, " _daddy_."

"Oh,  _fuck_ , Rey..." she hears him half-whisper half-groan to himself and she suppresses the smile about to form. He suddenly tightens the hand in her hair and pulls her head back to look up at him, water lightly spraying on her face. She suddenly felt her stomach drop in excitement at the look in Ben's eyes. He clearly needs this too and she's crawling out of her skin in anticipation for what he'll do to her.

"Is that what you want sweetheart?" he growls down to her, "You want to be taught a lesson? To be a good girl?"

The hit of attraction she suddenly feels for him is like a drug to her system. 

" _Yes_."

He smirks down at her, fingers tightening slightly in her hair.

"Then prove it." 

Rey beams up at him, more than happy to do just that. He loosens his grip and she leans forward once more, hands coming up to cup him slightly as she places small kisses everywhere but where he wants her. She can practically feel the restraint he’s exercising so she decides to stop teasing. Starting from the base, she slowly licks all the way up his length, savoring the warmth and the groan she hears from above. Pulling him into her mouth she rolls her tongue around his shaft, clenching at the feel of his hands tightening in her hair and the sound of his groans. In the beginning she could never tell if she was any good at this or not. Ben being the only man she's done pretty much anything with and also feeling like he would be responsive to her no matter what she did, she just assumed she was decent at it. Now though, she can read his signs enough to know what really drives him wild and she knows this is something that always gets the biggest rise out of him. Pun intended. 

He pulls out suddenly, taking her by surprise, mouth literally left open as she looks up at him confused.

"I don't want to come in here." he growls by way of explanation as he pulls her up from her armpits and kisses her fiercely. Rey whimpers and throws her arms around Ben's neck and she feels him reach behind her and turn the water off. Cold air begins to crawl across their skin and she feels goosebumps begin to rise. Ben gives her one more soft kiss before pulling back. 

"I want to take my beautiful wife in the bed we share." he whispers with a deep grumble in his baritone voice. She watches him smirk at the color that rises on her cheeks, always a sucker for the man she married. 

"Yes, please." she breathes out, suddenly feeling goosebumps for a whole different reason.

He reluctantly lets go of her and reaches out of the shower for a towel, he turns around and wraps it around her head like they do with the kids and Rey giggles like a child in response. It's a strange mixture, the sexy dominance with the soft caretaker, one that leaves her in a whirlwind of some kind or another but it's only served to root her further next to him. He helps her out of the shower and drys her off, ignoring her protests, before drying himself off as well and then throwing her over his shoulder without saying a word. She squeals and smacks his naked ass only to yelp at the answering smack he gives to hers. She's staring at his face once again as her back hits the mattress and he crawls over her naked body. It really is unfair how beautiful he is and is it normal to feel  _more_ attracted to him now than ever before? She really must have it bad. 

"Come back to me Rey." his words shake her from her speeding thoughts and he leans down to kiss her neck softly. She sighs and runs her hands up to twine into his thick head of hair, pulling his face down and kissing him with more force than either of them expected. He gave in to the temptation immediately, opening his mouth to hers and welcoming the warm slide of her tongue. He groans loudly and Rey bites down on his bottom lip to hear more.

He pulls back with a wild glint in his eyes, "Temptress..." he whispers, leaning down to run his lips over her chest but keeping his eyes on hers still, "what am I going to do with you baby?"

His words are her kryptonite and he knows it.

"Fuck me, Ben... _please_!"

The look on his face sends a shiver down Rey's spine and he groans before leaning back to line himself up.

"Hard?" he ask calmly, one hand holding his length at her entrance as the other slowly skates up her chest and loosely wraps around her neck.

The smallest little whimper escapes her traitorous mouth as she whispers, "Yes."

His fingers move further up her neck and tighten their grip slightly.

"Deep?"

It should be illegal to have a voice that deep and rumbling. Pure seduction pouring over lush lips. He begins to rub the head of his dick against her clit and it's like a spark was lit at her center, causing a wildfire of sensation to crawl across her skin.

"Oh,  _yes_!" she yelled into the empty space, needing to release the tension he was quickly creating in her body. 

The hold on her throat became firm, fingers pressing into the sides of her neck, causing her look at him pleadingly, needing what he was holding back from her.

"Answer me one question Rey, and then I'll give you what you need." his voice was commanding, stern and hard in a way that sent a rush of wetness out of her.

"Anything." she pleaded, past the point of caring.

"Are you going to be a good girl for me?" the echo of his earlier question rang through the space between them and Rey feels herself trapped by the predatory look in his eye. They both knew he'd break her down eventually but it was always so satisfying to him to watch her give in. She'd be lying if she didn't find it just as satisfying to surrender after all the tension he causes.

"Yes, daddy." she whispers with a bit of a smile on her lips. She tries vainly to smother it but he just growls and kisses her with a new found fire. 

\----

Like all good things do, the weekend came to an eventual end and soon Rey and Ben found themselves back in the day-to-day insanity that is life with children. They couldn't complain however, both secretly missing Hope and Ky more than they wanted to let on but still greatly enjoying the  _much_ needed alone time. Leia couldn't help making a few jokes about the weekend at Ben's expense but he bit his tongue in appreciation for her even making it happen in the first place. 

The family is lounging as they watch TV in the living room and Rey can't help but look at the life Ben and her built. A home with the man she's been in love with for more years than she could remember. A daughter and son they never thought they'd have full of love and life. A family they both grew up thinking only existed for other people, suddenly becoming their reality. She feels like a sap but she can't help but get misty eyed at the journey they've taken together. Ben looks up at her, as if sensing her thoughts and gives her a warm smile before leaning over and kissing her cheek softly. 

"I love you very much Mrs. Solo."

A beaming smile spreads across her face as she leans in and gives him a soft kiss. 

"I love you even more than that Mr. Solo." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happier than words can describe :)  
> Hope y’all enjoy!  
> My tumblr: https://wannabepen.tumblr.com/


End file.
